Incubus
by HammerinRascal
Summary: It was just a dream, just a silly old dream.. - Scou/Rosy. [One-Shot]


**INCUBUS**

* * *

Run, that's all she could do.

Objects blurring past her as the speedy chase continued. Avoiding obstacles in her path as she ran, swerving and jumping over anything in the way.

She didn't dare stop, but kept her legs moving as fast she possibly could. Adrenaline pumping through her small body from the fear of the moment, pupils dilated making her vision clearer; the fight or flight response of her body kicking in.

There was nothing in the surrounding area that she could possibly use to identify where she was. How had she gotten here? Mere moments ago, she with non-other than her green partner - now, she was running for her life.

_"Scourge?!"_ She called out as loud as possible, her voice shaky as she ran. _"Scourge?!" _Where could he possibly be? Why wasn't he answering her? He was with her minutes ago, he couldn't just have abandoned her here, could he have?

Suddenly, she halted to a complete stop, gaping wide-eyed at the figure in front of her. It wasn't one she was exactly expecting or _wanting_ to see for that manner. A wicked grin was plastered on the yellow foxes face, his hair perfectly slicked back, his clothing neat and tidy, all the buttons except for the top one buttoned up. He stepped forwards, causing her to step backwards slowly, eyes set on him and only him as she watched his every move.

_"S-Stay away!"_ Were the only words that could possibly escape her lips in the current moment, her chest heaving from all the running earlier, but how had he managed to get so ahead of her?

Her words were ignored as he continued stepping closer, except this time, it wasn't just the simple step. A gasp escaped her pale lips as she went to turn and run once again, but was cut off when the yellow fox was suddenly standing right in-front of her, a hand reached forwards to grab her by the collar of her shirt, yanking her towards him.

A sudden raised hand in-front of her, clenching what seemed to be a knife - causing her to yell one final time, yet again with the same results; no response. The yellow foxes deadly snicker was the last thing that ran through her ears before he suddenly brought his hand down.

Before it had the time to reach her, she had suddenly jolted awake in fear, quickly sitting herself up on the shared bed. Panting once again from the sudden panic attack of the horrid nightmare; hands clenching tightly onto the bedsheets that had now been yanked aside. Her wide and teary eyes were staring into the darkness straight in-front of her, before scanning around the now familiar room she was in, making sure that's all it really was, a dream, just a dream.

A sudden weight on her shoulder. Turning her head slowly around to notice the hand gently placed against her shoulder, fingers carefully kneading soothingly into her skin, relaxing her. Light pants continuing to escape her lips as she simply looked over at the green hedgehog sat upright beside her. He was right here, right by her side, he hadn't left her alone.

"It's alright, you're fine, Rose" His raspy voice murmured as he shuffled closer to her stiffened body as she trembled from fear as his arms slowly wrapped themselves around her body, pulling her closer to himself.

Her head leant itself against in chest, her own arms returning the gesture - also wrapping themselves back around his own body as she kept close. A hand snaked it's way to her back, slowly tracing up and down, calming her down, her breaths noticeably slowing down. The green hedgehog leant forwards in the slightest, letting his lips gently press themselves against her forehead; but instead of completely pulling away, he let them linger there for the moment as his hand continued to trace itself along her back.

"It was just a dream.." his tired voice continued, reassuring her.

" ..Just a dream" she re-peated his words, gesturing it with a tiny nod, more-so reassuring herself of that fact - it was just a dream, a silly old nightmare, not reality.

In a swift movement, he carefully lay back, pulling her along with him as their bodies gently hit the softness of the mattress, still intertwined within each-other's arms. He pulled her body closer to his own, pressing her against himself as she buried her head into his chest, taking in his warmth.

"You're alright, I'm right here.."

"T-Thank you" she whispered in response with the slightest stutter. Slowly, she lifted her head from his chest, tilting it back slightly letting her eyes flicker up to meet his own ice-blue coloured and tired ones. Looking back down at his young pink lover in his arms, a small smile engulfed his lips, leaning forwards to lay one more kiss upon her - this time, a gentle peck on her lips, "Anythin' for you, babe. Now come on, let's try get some more sleep, eh?" he finished his sentence with a tired yawn, his eyes half-closed from being suddenly awoken.

A small nod in response, "Of course, goodnight, Scourge."

"'Night, babe.." He murmured before letting his eyes slowly close, which she too did so.

Before long, sleep had once again taken over the two young lovers, arm-in-arm with each-other. After all, it was just a dream..


End file.
